lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bird
BLACK (2 - 6) |risk_level = WAW |breach = Yes |facility = Yes |possess = Yes |death = Yes |image2 = BigBirdPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 20 |bad_mood = 0 - 7 |norm_mood = 8 - 13 |good_mood = 14 - 20 |qliphoth_counter = 5}} "A month later we concluded, there was no such thing as the beast." - Big Bird's Entry Big Bird (O-02-40) is an Abnormality in the form of a big, round, black, featherless bird, with arms instead of wings. It 17 yellow eyes (implied to be at least 47), and a sharp beak. It holds a lantern with a wick of its melded feathers inside it. Ability Its special ability triggers when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. This fluctuates by the next ways: * By performing a Good Result, its Qliphoth Counter increases by 1. * By getting a Bad Result, its Qliphoth Counter decreases by 1. * Each time 5 employees (including Clerks) die, its Qliphoth Counter decreases by 1 (Doesn't count death by Execution Bullets). Once its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, or an Emergency Level 2 (Second Trumpet) starts, Big Bird will breach. When breaching, the current department where Big Bird is located will enter into a 'Blackout'; all the hallways and rooms will go dark. With an amount of 1600 HP, Big Bird will wander the facility, and use its lamp periodically; this will give a Mark to a random employee in the same department, enchanting them. This mark is a yellow circle that will appear above the respective employee, and it will slowly turn red. Employees with the mark will receive reduced damage (Yellow = 0.5; Red = immune). After a period of time pass (~40 seconds or 2 lamp shakes), the employee with the mark will be possessed and lured to Big Bird's location. All Clerks and enchanted/possessed employees with the Mark that are in-front Big Bird will be killed instantly; Big Bird's eyes will turn red, before decapitating the employee with its beak. During this attack, Big Bird will gain immunity to damage. If the enchanted employee gets out of the blackout department before gets possessed, the mark will be removed. If the camera is focused on Big Bird when walking, the screen will shake and will be unable to be moved for a short moment. When all of the employees in its department are dead, Big Bird will continue to wander the facility, searching for other employees. It tends to seek for enchanted employees. Origin Bigbird .png|First Page BigBirdOrigin2.png|Second Page Bigbird3.png|Third Page Bigbird 4-3.png|Last Page Big Bird was a bird who, along with Punishing Bird and Bird of Judgement, protected the Black Forest from hostile monsters. Big Bird wandered the forest, warning people about a "monster" in the forest. Judgement Bird gave Big Bird its eyes, so it could see farther to seek trespassers and could protect the forest more effectively. One day, someone questioned 'What if the monster came at night?', and Big Bird, worried, made a wick with all of its feathers, stripping itself to its skin in order to create an everlasting lantern to see through the night. Big Bird then wandered the forest and thought of a solution to the monster problem; it believed that killing humans and other creatures would "save" them from dying to the monsters. At the end, when the forest was about to enter in total disorder, Big Bird, Punishing Bird and Judgement Bird decided to merge their forms to protect the forest more effectively; this created a new bird, but instead of protecting the forest, the bird destroyed it. It is unknown when the birds decided to separate themselves. When Lobotomy went to the forest to verify the tale, they didn't find any "monsters" or creatures: The only thing left was Big Bird. Big Bird's habit of killing people in order to prevent them from being killed more brutally carries over into X's Facility, where it will try to kill researchers in an attempt to provide salvation from the usually gruesome deaths caused by other breached abnormalities. Details Big Bird responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Instinct, Insight, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Big Bird's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-7 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 8-13 will cause it to feel Normal, and 14-20 will make it to be Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 5. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( Black 2 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (20), emotional state and its Qliphoth Counter (5). Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Every time 5 number of employees died within the facility, the Qliphoth Counter decreased. However, it did not recognize the death of employees who were disposed of as execution bullets." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was Good, Qliphoth counter increased." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "Big bird escaped from the containment unit regardless of the Qliphoth Counter when the situation became a level 2 emergency." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "There was a blackout in the department where escaped Big bird was at. Employees from a department with a blackout may get enchanted by Big bird." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "It seemed enchanted targets were very safe as they received less damage. However, after a certain amount of time passed, they moved to where Big bird was and died from its attack." * "Managerial Tips 7" ** "Enchanted employees were freed from their trance as soon as they were out of the department area that had a blackout." Escape Information '(Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (5). This include its defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.8) - White: Weak (1.2) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Weak (1.5) Observation Level '''Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 'Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Lamp'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Lamp'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Lamp |Damage = Black 22-28 |AttackSpeed = Slow |Range = Medium |Cost = 70 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Fortitude Level 3 Prudence Level 3 |Description = "The number of eyes of the big bird increased each time a forest creature was saved. The weapon shows its radiant pride." |SpecialAbility = "Give Effect to the target by 25 % probability to make vulnerable to the B property"}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Lamp |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.7 Endured |BLACK = 0.4 Resistant |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 4 Temperance Level 3 Justice Level 3 |Description = "The number of eyes of the big bird increased each time a forest creature was saved. The armor shows its radiant pride. Dozens of those burning eyes are always looking toward one place." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +3, Success Rate +3, Work Speed +3 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "It is a bird with many eyes wandering dark forests with a lamp that never falls dark." * "The creature will stare intently and then bite the head off of anyone -no matter how young or old- it encounters. Instead of wings like a regular bird, the creature has long arms with which it can pick stuff up. A small bird that looks like an eyeball always follows the creature around." * "There is a tale of a beast that lays in deep, dark, empty forest that lures creatures. To protect all creatures from this large beast, Big Bird made a wick with all of its feathers. With that wick it made a lamp that would burn forever. With the eternally lit lamp, it wandered the forest warning creatures not to go deep into the forest. Thanks to the Big Bird, the number of creatures that were attacked decreased. But still the Big Bird felt bad for the creatures that died in the hands of the beast. Big Bird had a thought, “If I kill creatures first, they wouldn’t be killed by the monster!” After that, rumors flew around about a monster that would bite your head off. It is said that the monster stares victims carefully in order to see if they are the beast that lures creatures. This tale is from a town in area. It is an oldest folk tale from the town and it was told by the town’s oldest inhabitant . Although there is a general assumption that the tale was told to prevent kids from going into the forest, it is uncertain who started the tale." * "The tale was not a lie. “We found the Big Bird in the forest after all. And afterwards we looked for ‘the beast that lures humans'. We looked in every nook and every corner. A month later we concluded, there was no such thing as the beast, other than that Big Bird.”" * "The abnormality is certainly unaware of concept of death. Abnormalities in this company can be categorized into two. First, creatures that knows what death is very well and will attack to kill. Second type of creatures are aware of the concept of death but does not have ill will in its attack. This abnormality is neither. To this creature, death in itself is salvation. If the creature ripped the head off of a lost little girl in the forest, it did not commit murder. It saved the girl from a monster." * "We can’t do anything when the creature has its eyes opened. It stares intently. When it continues to stare… (Omitted) So first we need to put it to sleep. When all the eyes fall asleep, we can start our work." Flavour Text * "Big Bird’s most noticeable features are its numerous eyes spread across its whole body and bright lamp" * "In fact, we don’t know what Big Bird is killing people for." * "The fact that Big Bird can’t fly is a huge benefit. If it could, half of the employees would have been headless." * "A sudden thought struck Big Bird. ‘If I kill creatures first, no creatures will be killed by the monster.’ Then, the forest found peace." * "Ghastly sound of flickering eyes and lamp burning is filling up the containment chamber." * "Big Bird‘s eyes and the lamp are lighting up the dark chamber like stars." * "Scores of Big Bird‘s eyes point at all the sudden." * "Facing Big Bird, nervously shrinks and twitches." * "Back of , hairy black bird’s rumbling sound can be heard. " * "Sporadic squeals of the bird can be heard." * "Big Bird is crying behind as if it is feeling anxious." * "Big Bird is wandering around , crying." * " turns his/her head to avoid eye contact. He/she instead sees burning lamp." * "A dazzling bright lamp is in front of who has turned his/her head to avoid seeing Big Bird." * "’s decision to not to face Big Bird was very good choice." * "Big Bird‘s eyes are becoming crimson." * "Big Bird is approaching while making threatening sounds." * "Big Bird is making sounds with its teeth." * "Big Bird is walking toward ." Trivia * Big Bird has been reworked when reintroduced to Legacy, including minor changes to its new appearance, new portrait, as well gaining a 'defeat' animation. * Big Bird's name may be a reference to the popular character Big Bird from Sesame Street. * Big Bird, Punishing Bird and Bird of Judgement are the first Abnormalities which can summon another Abnormality. * Big Bird will escape when other Abnormalities are out. This is a reference to its own story, about trying saving them from being killed by the other Abnormalities, but by killing them first. Gallery BigBirdContainment.png|Big Bird's Containment Big Bird Escape Room Effect.png|Containment effect filter when breaching BigBirdBreaching.png|Breaching BigBirdDarkness.png|A hallway during the blackout BigBirdCalling.png|Enchanting an employee BigBirdEmployeeEnchanted.png|An employee with the mark BigBirdEmployeePossessed.png|An employee possessed BigBirdDecapitation.png|Decapitating BigBirdDeadEmployee.png|A decapitated employee BigBirdDefeated.png|Defeated BigBirdDetailsUnlocked.png|Big Bird Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:Original Category:Animal Category:WAW